ANGELS
by JulietVargas
Summary: ANGEL – Aerodynamic Nameless Government Extermination Legion The government in the world of Reaht uses ANGELs to protect themselves, and the people they watch over of course. Lately a large, spread out, collection of rebels has been giving them trouble.
1. Chapter 1: Government Side

~~~A.N.G.E.L~~~

_Prologue_

Within a vast area, 12 instruments scratched the same letters down.

A N G E L

~~~A.N.G.E.L~~~

_Suburbs of Magyar _

Elizabeta stared at the letters as she ran her feather quill thoughtfully across her chin and giggled softly as it tickled her. _ANGEL_ – Aerodynamic Nameless Government Extermination Legion. Elizabeta sighed for the fifth time in the last few minutes. It was a requirement of all government employed magicians to create at least one ANGEL to be used in the military. And Elizabeta had been in the government since she was 15 years old, and at age 20, she had still not created a single ANGEL. Well that was going to change tonight...hopefully.

She stood up and headed back to the living room of her quaint apartment...which until about 6 months ago, she had shared with her boyfriend Roderich and her ex boyfriend Gilbert. Yes that had been a bit awkward living with both of them...but she had managed it rather tolerably. Her favorite weapon...a frying pan of potent capabilities, namely those of causing extreme pain and temporary unconsciousness when swung firmly across the skull...had come in very handy. However, never had she thought in a million years that the two werewolves would refuse the new government law requiring all supernatural humans and creatures to report immediately for government service. No never in a million years had she expected them, and their fellow pack members, to turn against the government and become rebels.

"_It's the principle of it Liz." Roderich explained calmly, while she was still conscious...not yet having succumbed to the drug they had slipped into her teacup so she couldn't stop them from leaving or raise the alarm, "We've never really agreed with the government's way of doing things. So of course we can't join them."_

"_It sure as hell aint!" Gilbert shouted...rifling through the silver drawer so they could have 'funds' to live off of, "It's about being free to do as we please! We have to be free. I don't want to be a f**king government hound...Damn is this really the only silver we've got?"_

They had left shortly after that. Elizabeta's eyes wandered over the pictures that she still hadn't had the heart to take down, despite the orders from her employers. She felt tears pricking at her eyes but she had resolved not to cry anymore. So with great difficulty she tore her gaze away back to the center of the room where she had made a circle of flowers. It wasn't a necessity for the conjuring of an angel, but it helped her to focus on the space where the ANGEL was meant to appear...besides...it looked nice.

Elizabeta focused on the spot directly in the middle of the circle and closed her eyes taking a deep breath...

_~~~A.N.G.E.L~~~_

_New England Pent House Apartment_

ANGEL – Aerodynamic Nameless Government Extermination Legion

Alfred F. Jones looked at what he had written for probably the 10nth time in just a few minutes.

_Aerodynamic...they have wings...like a bird's...white like a dove's...mhm..._

_Nameless...they're all called ANGEL...no differentiation...All have bleach blond hair, blue eyes, no expression, relatively tall, thin...never heard of one being given a normal name...or even a number...nothing to make them unique...that's the way It's supposed to be...yeah..._

_Government...all angels were sent to the government as a part of the armed forces...no private angels...would get in trouble, probably, if you had a private one...right..._

_Extermination...all ANGELS possessed dangerous powers and the ability to wield any weapon with ten times the force of even the most powerful magician...any weapon...which did not include animals...ok..._

_Legion...frankly this part is just self explanatory and goes back to the government thing...the ANGELS are formed into groups dubbed legions..._

All of this was simple and straightforward. Even he...with his failed attempt of being a great hero and conjuring powerful entities to help him...the most recent of these attempts had resulted in a dragon, dubbed _The President, _still wreaking havoc on the ASU islands... ... ... ... he tried not to think about it too much... ... ... but even with all this, even he knew what an ANGEL was supposed to be.

So why then was he currently sitting across from a boy with _sandy_ blond hair, piercing _emerald_ eyes, an _annoyed_ expression, _shorter_ than himself, with _cream _colored wings, calling himself _Arthur_, and blatantly refusing to join the military?

Alfred just couldn't figure out where he had gone wrong. How had the ANGEL...er rather ANGEL(S)...he kept forgetting about the other one sitting over on the couch...clutching a small polar bear to his chest...making no noise at all...except to answer that he was _Matthew_ whenever the bear asked

...yeah

"It just doesn't make sense." He muttered again running a hand through his hair and trying not to meet, _Arthur_'s eyes, "I followed everything perfectly. With a slight alteration in the way of speaking...but I didn't think..."

"Yeah that's clear." _Arthur_ cut across him, "If you had been thinking you would have conjured two perfectly normal ANGELS to send to your precious government to be mindless pawns in their schemes. Well maybe this will knock some sense into that enlarged head of yours, stupid git."

Alfred glared at the ANGEL before letting out another sigh.

"I'm certain that the government would still..."

"Nope. Not interested. Sorry mate, create yourself some other ANGELS _properly_ this time and send them off to save your sorry skin. I'm not moving from this chair."

As if to illustrate his point, _Arthur_ swung his sandaled feet onto the table, leaned back in the chair sighing in contentment, and placed his hands behind his head.

Alfred threw his hands in the air in great frustration.

"You can't do this!"

"Sure I can." _Arthur _yawned, "It's your fault that I turned out like this. You failed. Now live with it."

In utter fury Alfred stood from the table and stormed from the room.

_Arthur_ turned to _Matthew _with a slight grin.

"Rather testy isn't he?"

~~~A.N.G.E.L~~~

_Modest Mansion in Zhongguo_

Yao wrote the same letters down again. He had written them down every day for the past week and now he was finally ready to act on them.

_It's time_

He stood carefully from the low table and approached the two cushions in the middle of the room. Settling onto his knees on one of them he faced the other.

_Soon I shall have created an ANGEL and then...I can consider myself as strong as Ivan._

Yao allowed himself a little smile as thoughts of his greatest rival came into his mind. Their latest meeting at the international conference for prominent young magicians had ended with a battle between one of his greatest conjurings...Kou, a dragon of great power...and Natalia, Ivan's insanely dangerous Ice Daemon. The outcome had not been a pleasant one...Kou, now back in his human form, had been avoiding him for several weeks now, disappearing for days on end. Well that was just fine with Yao...Natalia had not escaped unharmed either. Yao got great pleasure at the thought of how long it was going to take her and Ivan to heal all the gashes and bites she had sustained. That would be time that he wouldn't have to create any more ANGELS to send to the military. Yao glowered a little and folded his arms. How many of the forces in the government military stationed in Russkaya Zemlya had been conjured by Ivan?...50...60? Well soon he would be challenged. And he was going to be the one to do it.

With this joyous thought in mind, Yao closed his eyes and took a deep breath, lifting his hands and beginning the spell...

ANNIKII! An overly excited voice shouted bursting into the room and...knocking him off balance right near the end of the spell...

Curse Im-Yong to hell!

~~~A.N.G.E.L~~~

_Castle in Russkaya Zemlya _

Ivan sat comfortably in his chair with a bottle of Vodka close at hand and the letters...A N G E L...scratched into the surface of his side table. He tapped the jack knife thoughtfully on the edge of it..again causing several small gouges in the wood and sending little wood chips to the floor...to be swept up in a dust pan by the overly nervous daemon, Raivis.

"Really sir I don't know what the issue is. Just kill it like you have all the other mutated ones." Eduard, another one of Ivan's daemons, calmly stated from behind his computer across the room.

"I could. This is true. Very easily." Ivan whispered and a slightly crazed smile twitched at his lips, "But...this would not be the first time that I have taken pity. Right...Toris?"

The young ANGEL jumped slightly at the sound of his name and nodded his fare brown head slightly.

"Yes sir...it wouldn't be." He murmured softly and returned to the task of setting the table.

"And what would you suggest then Toris?" Ivan continued placing his fingertips together in front of his face and staring intently at his _personal _ANGEL, "Should we make this _Tino _a part of our little family?"

Toris continued with his task but he grew a bit more bold over time and turned to face his master with calculating eyes.

"Sir...I think we should." He waited for the outburst...for a force of magic to be hurled his way...but nothing came...instead Ivan simply studied him for several minutes

For his part Toris tried to keep his eyes locked with the magicians and not show how much his heart was beating...of course this proved slightly futile...his wings were what always gave him away...when he was nervous, they always fluttered ever so slightly with agitation, their flecked surface twitching like a cats tail. Toris was rather quite proud of his _Spotted Owls_ wings and made it a point to clean them every day. Yeah he preened...well he was essentially part bird after all...

These thoughts were broken at last by Ivan's calm, cool, voice.

"I suggest you set another place at the table then Toris. I'm sure our newest member will wish to eat with us. What better way to get to know us right?"

Toris rubbed sweaty palms together and nodded quickly.

"Yes sir."

Ivan nodded in his usual dismissive way and rose from his chair. The entire room seemed to hold its breath as the tall powerful figure headed for the door leading to the cellar where a very chilled _Tino _had been awaiting his fate for a good two hours.


	2. Chapter 1: Resistance Side

~~~A.N.G.E.L~~~

_Forest in Deutschland_

Ludwig tapped the stick on the ground again before placing it with a sigh in front of the letters he had just finished scratching into the soft earth.

_A N G E L _

Together they formed a word to describe a creature that had haunted his sleep for several nights now. The ANGELS were a constant and most serious threat to the pack. Not but a week ago his older brother had received a pointedly significant slash from one across his cheek. It had taken several days to heal and...despite the werewolf ability to heal entirely with no traces...he would forever carry the scar. That was how dangerous the ANGELS were. That was why the pack sought to destroy them. And that was why he was tense and slightly worried. Because to become an official high member of the pack like his brother was...he had to kill an ANGEL.

He picked up the stick and began unconsciously digging it into the middle of the G while his thoughts wandered.

_The number one rule to remember when facing an ANGEL is to not consider it a living thing. They are mindless drones of the government who only follow orders and will kill no matter what. Rule two is not to give them an opening in your defenses that they could use to go in for the kill. Rule three, ANGELS do not tire, so go for the kill swiftly rather than trying to wear it down like you would a lesser threat. Rule four, their magic is less threatening than their weapons and claws, avoid those at all costs. And finally Rule five, on the battle field when it comes to fighting ANGELS...it's every man for themselves. _

Ludwig had studied these rules over and over in preparation for his time to kill an ANGEL. He had already worked out how to do it. His brother and another member of the pack, Roderich, used to live with a young magician named Elizabeta. She had yet to conjure an ANGEL, but Gil had told him that she was about to soon. In fact...this very day.

His plan was simple, after Elizabeta had conjured the ANGEL, she would send it off, imprinted with her mark so that the government would know who had sent it, on its way to the military. He would lie in wait and ambush it shortly after it left the house.

The plan wasn't full proof by any means. The ANGEL would still be dangerous, even without instructions from the government yet. Elizabeta could decide to take the ANGEL herself to her employers. Or she could come out of the house if she heard it fighting and join in herself. He knew that there would be hell to pay from both Roderich and Gil if he hurt her in any way.

Still this is what he had decided on. It was considerably less risky than engaging an ANGEL in one of the next inevitable battles between them and the pack. For one thing...there would only be a single ANGEL...rather than an entire Legion. Yes that was a far better prospect.

With his resolve set he decided that it was time. With a groan of stiff joints...he had been sitting in the same spot for half of the day after all...he rose to his feet and stretched slightly before slipping into his _other _form.

A sleek blond wolf darted nimbly through the trees on powerfully muscular legs.

~~~A.N.G.E.L~~~

_Sacrum Romanum Imperium Cathedral_

ANGEL

To a vampire nothing was more dangerous than that word. Those creatures...those things that dared to have human forms...those monsters...one of which could take out an entire flock in just 10 minutes...and the government called his kind daemons?

Antonio pursed his lips slamming his hand down on the bell in which he had carved the word. The enormous instrument let out a huge bong which carried across the churchyard and the river beyond. A flock of doves rose from their nests around him and disappeared out the arches cooing indignantly.

Antonio sighed and slid down the wall till he was sitting on the ledge with his feet dangling out over the abyss of the bell tower. The cathedral, in which the remnants of the flock had fled to, had been abandoned for centuries. It was the perfect place for vampires. But not for Toni. He liked bright open spaces...and sunlight...lots of sunlight...he longed for the beaches and bustling streets of Espana...but especially the tomatoes...oh how he missed the tomatoes.

It was no use though. He smiled tiredly and tried to perk himself back up.

"Come on Toni cheer up." he whispered to himself with a hint of his old smile beginning to steel across his lips, "Things could be worse...at least you're alive."

Yes...for the moment at least...he was alive...which couldn't be said for about two thirds of the former flock. Now they were down to himself, Bella, Nathaniel, Francis, and Rachelle...although Rachelle technically shouldn't count since she was actually a Water Sprite rather than a vampire...but tell that to Francis and you were liable to find yourself naked in the night, with your hands and feet tied to the bedposts. It was not a pleasant experience. So...Rachelle was a part of the flock.

Toni actually laughed a bit at that. He hadn't laughed in awhile. He missed the sound of it. The taste of it on his tongue. The way that it made him brighten instantly.

Not this time. It worked to cheer him up slightly but only very slightly. This was partially because he was determined to seek revenge for the rest of the flock, including his girl, Angela, and he had a pretty good plan at how to do it.

In the next town over, Magyar, there was a considerable number of magicians with fine houses. His plan was to steel into the town and cause as much destruction to those estates as he could. If he could avoid killing anything other than the creatures conjured by the magicians, then he would. But if it couldn't be helped...then he was determined to not feel too guilty over it. They truly deserved it after all...they were the ones that created the ANGELS. He shuddered and closed his eyes...without meaning to, he was soon fast asleep.

~~~A.N.G.E.L~~~

_Forest in Deutschland_

Gilbert had been watching his brother across the clearing while absently writing in the fresh earth with his knife. Now, briefly looking down at what he had carved, he gaped in surprise which quickly turned into disgust.

ANGEL

He worked his knife purposefully now adding letters beneath each of the other ones till they read down words

_Aerodynamic_

_Nuisance_

_Greatly_

_Enraging_

_Locusts_

He grinned and chuckled with great pleasure at his little joke and looked up to share it with his brother...only to find Ludwig gone. Disappointment and frustration quickly replaced the smile on his lips as he stared at the empty base of the tree which his brother must have vacated rather recently.

Gilbert wondered where the younger man had gone until he smelt the breeze.

_Newly changed wolf and..._

his brothers scent

Gilbert sighed again and scratched his head in irritation. He had been planning on going with Ludwig on his mission to kill an ANGEL. It was against the rules of course...but hell they were blood brothers...surely an exception could have been made...now there was no point in testing that theory...Ludwig was the fastest of all the pack...he would never catch up with the younger wolf in a million...he had tried...

With these infuriating thoughts dancing about his head. A very moody and feeling _very unawesome_, Gilbert stalked across the clearing towards the path that lead back down to the pack's camp.

~~~A.N.G.E.L~~~

_Sverige Mountains in Scandia_

Berwald paced back and forth in front of the entrance to the cave. Usually his fur was a fine sandy blond without any blemishes or odd colored marks...apart from around his eyes that is...imprints of bleach blond indicated where his glasses normally rested...when he was human.

Currently though he was sporting several spots of red where blasts from the magicians and ANGELS had struck into him. He had come out the worst of the pack...naturally...being leader meant taking the brunt of attacks to protect the younger pack members...especially...the little pup, Peter. The small boy had not been with the pack for long...but already he had gotten them into tough situations...due to his very adventurous nature...also...he did not know when to be silent...this meant that even creatures not under government control, usually attacked rather than aided.

Berwald sighed and continued pacing.

If you added onto all of that the very suspicious actions of the second youngest member, Thomas, then you got one major headache...which he had been having for several days now...

Thomas was a quiet and stern looking boy who always seemed to be bored. Not once had Berwald seen him laugh or even smile, and while he followed orders swiftly, effectively, and without complaint, you could tell that he got no enjoyment out of it. He just seemed to be bored with life.

However, lately Berwald had caught moments when a slight smile seemed to be trying to force itself across Thomas's face. These instances were still brief and usually occurred after he returned from one of his slip-off-who-knows-where. It was beginning to disconcert Berwald...though he just couldn't figure out why.

There were more disconcerting things to consider at the moment though than Peter's mouth and Thomas's disappearances...

He stopped pacing and stared down at his paws. Resting right below them were the letters he had recently carved into the rock floor with a piercing blade.

A N G E L

He stared down at the floor with intense dislike and slammed a paw down on the G.

The ANGELS were the greatest threat to the pack. Magicians could be nasty in their own way...but deal with them correctly and they could be killed...ANGELS on the other hand were far more difficult to deal with...stronger...faster...more powerful...deadlier...it usually took at least three members of the pack to kill a single ANGEL...on the other side...an ANGEL could kill about five werewolves single handedly...probably more...but he had only ever seen five wiped out personally...

And this was why he was pacing in his most powerful form in front of the cave...because the ANGELS were still after them. And not only that...but they were ANGELS conjured by one of the most powerful magicians in the land...Ivan Braginski.


	3. Chapter 1: Citizen Side

~~~A.N.G.E.L~~~

_Villa on Greco Island_

The cats were restless. Well who wouldn't be with that dragon still running amuck on the ASU islands so close by. These magicians really had no regard for the ordinary citizens in their land. If he could, he would go and give them a piece of his mind...later...tomorrow...next week...in a month...a year...come to think of it he actually had no desire to get out of the house in the distant future at all. He wasn't weak by any means...no he had certainly proved that in his fight with that infuriating Sadiq...you don't call Heracles Karpusi a yellow bellied coward and get away scott free. He had sent Sadiq on his way with several fine slashes and bruises.

One of the cats sensed the fury coming from its master, as his fists clenched and he gritted his teeth, and slipped away from its fellows to come rub against his legs. He scooped the cat, Japan, up in his arms and stroked it lovingly if slightly absentmindedly and sighed staring out the window at the sea below his cliff villa.

No the problem with giving the magicians a piece of his mind wasn't a lack of courage...it was a lack of drive. To put it bluntly...Heracles was just plain lazy. In fact, the only times he left his house was to get groceries and cat supplies from the convenience store in the town at the very bottom of the island. It got him out of the house at least once every two weeks...and he got a good amount of exercise...but beyond this...he stayed perfectly content with his cats inside his comfortable villa. And he was perfectly happy with that.

~~~A.N.G.E.L~~~

_Mansion in Polska_

A fine new couch, courtesy of his latest robe design for the magicians in Checkra. Yes that had brought in a lot of cash...and cash meant redecorating...much to the irritation of his servants...who had just finished moving several pieces of furniture around just two days before. But their complaints were of little concern to Felix. The bright blond skipped merrily through the halls calling out instructions on where the new furniture was to go and how the furniture that was staying was to be arranged to make it stand out more and not look so bland next to the fresh _in_ stuff. Yes Felix was in a good mood after his latest design success. The eighteen year old millionaire had launched himself into the fashion industry at the ripe age of twelve and had quickly asserted himself as a gifted genius in the way of cloth and accessories. He was especially initially prominent with the vampires, who sent in requests for his work by the thousands. But most of that unfortunate lot had now either become military slaves with not enough to afford his goods, or they had gone into hiding or been killed by the ANGELS. He gave a voluntary shudder at the thought of his fine clothes being bloodied in scuffles between the rebel vampires and the ANGELS. He shook his head and straightened his ruffled skirt resolving not to think of it. Besides, now he had clients that paid even higher than the vamps ever had. Magicians liked flashy and bold, which was his favorite style.

However, his current task was a bit more droll and melancholy, a simple robe of gray and purple...no flash...no pizzazz...no fun...but he was certain to come into a good deal of mullah at the completion of it...Mr. Braginski was even richer than himself. Felix had been to his dank, drafty castle several times already, and from these excursions he had learned three things.

_Insight 1: Despite being rich, Braginski liked to keep his home as old seeming and authentic as it had been when it was built...AKA very few lights, open windows, simple heaters for the main rooms and bedrooms...in tact dungeon...old fashioned black stove and rotisserie spit. And absolutely no bright colors or paint anywhere...in fact the only color anywhere on the castle grounds came from the bed of Sunflowers in the back yard. A very bland home indeed._

_Insight 2: Ivan liked his servants to be as unusual as possible. Currently in his employ was an Ice Daemon of considerable temper. She would try to scratch your eyes out if you seemed to be getting too friendly with her master...she professed to be in love with him and asked to get married every five minutes. Then there was the Forest Sprite who was employed in the kitchens and had a terrible time with it half of the time due to her enormous...knockers. Lastly...or so he used to think...were the two normal daemons...horns and tail present...Raivis and Eduard. Raivis was the errand boy...the one that Mr. Braginski always sent to his house with a request that he visit to discuss business. Raivis was a little nervous squirt and Felix almost felt sorry for him...almost...he was only a daemon after all. Eduard on the other hand, was more calm and spent most of his time behind a computer, keeping track of Mr. Braginski's finances and fame. His main role was to make sure that everything continued to run smoothly at the Castle...namely...it was up to him to ensure that nothing happened to make Mr. Braginski unhappy...without their being able to prepare for it ahead of time. Apart from these four, there was an ordinary maid. That was it...or was it..._

_Insight 3. Ivan Braginski...had a secret. Felix had been given a tour of the house on his first visit and after that he had been given permission to wander. And in one of his wanderings he had flitted across a door...A locked door. None of the other doors in the castle were locked...except for this one. And no matter how many times he had visited the castle...the door was always locked...but not just locked...when Felix examined it more closely with his sixth sense of sight...he found the door to be surrounded by a powerful magic aura...an aura which none of the other doors sported. Add to that the sounds of movement which he picked up using his extensive ear expanse...and Felix was certain that Mr. Braginski was hiding something behind that door...something that he definitely didn't want anyone to discover. _

But Felix had long determined that he was going to find out what was behind that door. He had a plan. A positively brilliant plan that was guaranteed to work...


	4. Chapter 1: ANGELS Side

~~~A.N.G.E.L~~~

_Suburbs of Magyar _

Being surrounded by flowers was a new experience...well then again everything was a new experience...he had barely come into any existence after all...and they were so close that he could reach out with his foot and barely tap...

"Veeouch!"

Lovino had stamped quite viciously on his foot without any warning.

"Idiot! Don't touch things when you don't know what they are!"

Feliciano slumped down in the circle hurriedly, cradling his abused foot.

"I know what they are. They're flowers. And they're so pretty."

This time his hand received a firm smack when he tried once again to touch the flowers.

"I said no!" his twin fumed, glaring daggers.

Feliciano pouted and folded his arms trying not to cry. His brother really was a meany...and they had barely been formed. But he just instinctively knew that something was wrong. Somehow he sensed that they weren't like normal ANGELS were supposed to be. How...he didn't know at all...but one thing was certain...they had been meant to be a single being...not two...and that was why they were different...because they were essentially two halves of an intended whole. He, the sweet, adorable, loving, cheerful, frightened, emotional, understanding one, and Lovino... ... ...well maybe he would change over time.

"We need to figure out how to get out of here without being discovered." Lovino murmured, more to himself than to his brother.

Feliciano looked confused.

"Why don't we just ask her?" he pointed at the unmoving form of a woman lying not far from their circle.

"Are you mad?" Lovino spat, "Like hell we're going to ask her. She's the one that got us here in the first place, messed up."

"How do you know." Feliciano murmured. He was rather enjoying the fact that keeping Lovino talking and focused on the unconscious woman was preventing him from noticing that Feliciano had not only touched the flowers, but was slowly crawling his way through them and out of the circle.

Lovino looked up to the ceiling in exasperation. "I just do ok. Like how you knew these things around us are called flowers and..."

"Well whoever she is she's really pretty and her skin is soft."

"What do you mean her skin is soft how would you...What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Feliciano had made it all the way out of circle and was kneeling next to the woman, cradling her hand in one of his and brushing strands of hair out of her face with the other.

"I think we should help her Lovi. I don't want to leave her like this."

"Get the hell away from her!" Lovino shouted, rushing out of the circle and completely ignoring the _dangerous_ flowers. He practically tackled his younger twin in his effort to get him away from the woman.

"Wahhh Lovi! She's not gonna hurt us!"

"How do you know bastard?" Lovino hissed in his brothers ear not loosening his vice grip.

"The same way I knew about the flowers and you knew about the conjuration. It appears that I automatically know good things and you automatically know bad things."

"Oh great." Lovino grumbled rolling his eyes, but he released his brother.

Feliciano recovered his breath before he flitted back over to the woman and smiled.

"I think this should wake her up."

"No!" Lovino shouted but it was a moment too late...Feliciano had already placed a kiss on the woman's cheek.

Instantly her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the two of them.

"Wha? Huh? What happened? Who are you? Did I do it? Where's my ANGEL?"

Then she stopped and her mouth fell open as she noticed their tawny falcon wings.

"You're both ANGELS! I made two?"

"Yeah congratulations you got two of us. Now...tell us who the hell you are."

Elizabeta's eyes grew wider and she began shaking her head.

"You're already supposed to know who I am and...you're supposed to have white wings...and blue eyes...and..." she trailed off still shaking her head."No no this isn't right."

"Vee~ it's all right. Want me to make you some pasta to make you feel better?" Feliciano smiled at her.

"What the hell is pasta?" Lovino asked folding his arms.

"Dunno entirely, but apparently it must be something good since I know about it and I know that it will make things better!"

"Feli that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. How can some weird food make everything better?"

"Pasta does make everything better Lovi, I just know it!"

Elizabeta stared between the two ANGELS with, if it was possible, even more shock on her face.

"You...you have names?"

"Si! My name is Feliciano and this is my older brother Lovi."

"It's Lovino bastard. You're not allowed to call me Lovi." He glared at Elizabeta.

She continued to gape at the twin ANGELS before she got up and hurried to the kitchen.

Feliciano blinked in surprise and followed her while Lovino fumed in the living room about how rude it was to leave when someone was talking to you.

"Vee~ are you ok?" Feliciano asked worriedly.

"I need a drink." Elizabeta murmured as she pulled out a bottle of beer from its hiding place in the back of her fridge.

"Oh" Feliciano screwed up his face for a few minutes, "No I don't know about that which means it must not be good."

"Well it feels pretty damn good right now." Elizabeta countered as she downed a quarter of the bottle in one gulp.

Feliciano thought about that for a few moments.

"Oh...well I guess it's just not good for me then."

"Probably not." Elizabeta replied draining another quarter, "But it's good for Elizabeta Héderváry."

"Who the hell is that?" Lovino growled entering the room.

"That the hell is me." Elizabeta snapped back and downed the rest of the bottle.

~~~A.N.G.E.L~~~

_Modest Mansion in Zhongguo_

Yao and his faithful, if a bit irritating and perverted, daemon Im Yong Soo gazed across from them at the figure kneeling patiently on the pillow in the middle of the circle. His jet black hair framed his elegant features nicely and his deep brown eyes showed nothing but the utmost respect. He was on the shorter side, even by Yao's standards, but he seemed to hold himself upright with a great deal of grace and concern for proper etiquette. But it was his wings, the fine mottled brown wings of a pheasant, that held their attention.

"Aniki I thought you said that ANGELS are supposed to be..."

"I know what I said Im Yong." Yao sighed and rested his head in his palm, "But I think that I made a mistake...no _You_ made me make the mistake...and this is the result."

He gestured back to the ANGEL across from them.

"Well maybe he just looks different. He'll probably still behave like a proper ANGEL." Im Yong grinned.

"Hey you ANGEL let my Aniki put his mark on you and then head straight to the military base near here like you're supposed to."

The ANGEL blinked at him and then turned to Yao.

"Is this what you desire?"

Yao blinked back and raised his head.

"Well um...isn't that what you're supposed to do aru? What is ingrained in your core?"

The ANGEL looked down at himself and blinked once more.

"All I know is that I have a desire to follow what I am told and what I feel to be right."

"What you feel to be right?" Yao asked with interest. This wasn't at all what other magicians had described their first ANGEL creation as being.

"And what would that be?"

The ANGEL stared back at him with calculating calm eyes and then bowed his head.

"I don't think I should join this military of yours. I'm sorry master."

Im Yong gritted his teeth and was about to fly at the ANGEL in a daemonic rage but Yao restrained him.

"Are you certain?" he asked the ANGEL, looking directly into those deep brown eyes with his own slightly lighter ones.

"Yes I'm sure." The ANGEL replied, "I do not believe that is the right place for me to be."

Yao nodded and stood up with a smile.

"You know...I don't think so either."

He smiled down at the ANGEL and offered his hand.

"So is it right for you to stay here with me aru?"

The ANGEL hesitated for a moment before he accepted the hand and was pulled carefully to his feet.

"Yes." He said at last, "If that is what you desire then I naturally accept."

Yao grinned.

"Well then I guess we'll have to think of a name for you. Just calling you ANGEL all the time won't work. Especially not if I want to keep your identity a secret aru."

The ANGEL blinked at him in slight confusion.

"I already have a name. It is Kiku Honda."

Both Yao and Im Yong stared at him in utter surprise.

"He's not supposed to..." the demon began but Yao cut him off once more.

"It's nice to officially meet you Kiku. I am Wang Yao, greatest magician in Zhongguo and...your master."

~~~A.N.G.E.L~~~

_Castle in Russkaya Zemlya_

Tino had already explored every corner of the small cellar he had been locked in, over 5 times. He probably would have found the nearly bare room uninteresting and left a long time ago...if circumstances were different...but as he had stated to himself time and again...he was _locked_ in and..._any_ form of activity helped to keep his mind off of the dread in his heart.

When he had first been created...how many hours had it been now?...the powerful magician who was his _master_ by rule, Ivan Braginski, had simply stared at him for a few minutes before raising a hand and pointing it straight at the ANGEL'S chest. Within a few seconds a glowing ball of pure pulsing energy was spinning at the sorcerers fingertips. Tino...understanding perfectly what was about to happen...had collapsed to his knees trembling and shut his eyes tight, clutching his chest and stomach with all the force he possessed. He heard the energy snap and hiss as it was released and gave a terrified scream in preparation for the impact...but...instead a enormous crash rocked the room and Tino was completely knocked off balance and slammed into the wall with his wings taking the majority of the force and threatening to snap. Gritting his teeth against the pain and with a great deal of bleary confusion, Tino forced his eyes open. Ivan was standing before him with a strange expression on his face. The wall farthest from them had an enormous crater in it and pieces of splintered wood and shattered glass lay everywhere. Tino gulped and managed to raise himself up onto one arm and met his _master_'s eyes. Ivan simply continued to stare at him before he shook his head and cracked an icy grin.

"I never much cared for that cabinet. I finally had a reason to dispose of it."

He turned to the crater and waved a hand. Fresh bricks filled in the gap making a perfect whole wall again. Then without another word to the ANGEL, he had turned on his heel and left the room, closing...and locking...the door behind him.

Tino grimaced slightly as he placed a hand against the cold wood and tried to stop his body from trembling. The important thing to focus on at the moment was that he was alive...and...possibly...would stay that way for awhile longer. There was no use in worrying about the future. All that got you was a headache and even more tremors of fear.

Tino gave another sigh and leaned his head against the door as well...just as it was wrenched out from under him.

With a yelp and a feeble attempt to use his wings...though they still hurt from his session with the wall...he collapsed face first onto the stone tiles outside.

"For being an ANGEL we're not very graceful are we?"

Tino flinched at the sound of the familiar syrupy ice voice and willed his stomach to remain securely _inside_ his body as he struggled to his feet. His _master_ however, decided to help him in this and jerked him up sharply by one arm so he was dangling slightly about the floor. He gave another yelp...of pain this time...and forced himself to look into the violet eyes of the sorcerer.

The considerably stronger man stared thoughtfully at him before a _slightly_ gentler smile crossed his lips.

"Come now little ANGEL." He turned them both towards the stairs, "Come and meet the rest of ze family."

Tino caught his breath in fear and elation.

"Meet the...the rest of the family? You mean...you're going to let me live?"

The man's smile turned silky and his eyes sparkled with amusement and mischief.

"But of course Tino. Had I wanted to...I could have stood the cabinet for some time longer."

Tino shivered and closed his eyes so he didn't have to see the merciless malice that had just replaced the laughter in his _master's_ eyes but...

"How...how did you know my name? You never asked for it...and I don't think I told you."

The man didn't turn around as he continued to drag the startled and shivering ANGEL up from the intense chill of the dungeons.

"Oh my little ANGEL...there are other ways of finding a name beyond simply asking for it."

Tino simply blinked and shivered once more...this time...the voice had sent an icey chill through his delicate wings and down his spine.


	5. Chapter 2: What Happened in Magyar

Ch.2/1: What happened in Magyar

_Suburbs of Magyar_

Ludwig stretched his stiff muscles. He had been in wolf form settled within the shrubs by Elizabeta's home for a good two hours now and still no ANGEL had emerged. Could he have gotten the day wrong? Perhaps she had created the ANGEL earlier than he had anticipated or had not yet. Well he could wait. He would wait. As he had told himself time and again before, it was worth it to be able to kill and ANGEL without having to be in a full on battle.

Still...he wondered how long he would have to wait. The sun's heat was beginning to get to him in his warm fur and he longed to change back into his human form where he could strip to just light jeans and a light t-shirt. He was beginning to sweat from this heat...it was so close and the smell of burning fur...

*yelp*

He flicked his tail in surprise and pain. A dancing ember burned briefly on its tip before disappearing.

_Fire?_

_Fire!_

He stared about in utter shock. The trees behind him had gone up in a sudden blaze.

_What the hell?_

He began wildly staring about for a cause of the fire...just as one of the nearby houses burst into flames as well.

Shock, panic, and uncertainty battled with each other but were quickly replaced with two other emotions...

Fear...and Rage.

A figure leapt nimbly off the roof refolding shining bat wings and faced him with a strange expression.

_Vampire_

The next most dangerous creature to his kind, next to an ANGEL, was those blood suckers.

He stared back levelly at the Vampire before the creature gave a sad smile and mouthed something that could almost have been a 'sorry' before he leapt away. Ludwig watched him go for a bit before he sat back on his haunches. It was clear that the Vampire had been the one that started the fires and was planning on wreaking havoc in the village. Quite possibly, he had a grudge against someone in the village...well considering that Vampires were also being targeted by ANGELS and the government...that wasn't that surprising. The village was a community of magicians and it showed through how well it was kept...or rather had been kept...the pristine quality it had previously displayed was quickly being consumed by flames and...

_Elizabeta still hasn't come out of the house...the house is being consumed in an inferno and...she still hasn't come out!_

He shook his head and growled in frustration.

_Roderich and Gilbert will have my hide if I just sit back and watch her burn._

With an irritated growl he leapt forward towards the towering blaze.

~~~A.N.G.E.L~~~

It had been simple to start the blazes. Fire was his given element that had been awakened when he had been born. All born vampires had an element that they could control, create, and wield with ease. Francis was skilled with water...which is what had drawn Rachelle to him in the first place...but that was beyond the point. The fact of the matter was that...the fact that they could control elements was probably one of the main reasons that magicians targeted them. While it was true that magicians and even the most powerful sorcerers could control elements as well...it was not as easy for them as it was for a vampire...not to mention the fact that their control was not absolute...unlike a vampire's. Fire listened to him without question and did whatever he asked...even if it seemed crazy or went against all logic...if he were to order it to commit suicide by leaping into water...it would.

Antonio leapt off another roof as the house went up in flames and the shocked occupant came racing out to gaze agape at it. Several spells followed...but nothing stopped his blazes easily once they were set...and the ones hurled in his direction were easily avoided and...on occasion...hurled back to the caster.

It was in this manner that he lead his vengeful little fire dance around the community. Unbothered by the occupants, the shouts, curses, cries of children...well those actually tugged at his heart strings a good deal but...he couldn't let that stop his destructing path. The magicians could make it safely out...he hadn't come with the intention to kill...simply to startle and destroy their precious little slice of perfect...just as their ANGELS had destroyed his.

The Werewolf had given him slight pause as well of course...he had never met one before but instantly he had recognized him as 'not a normal wolf' and had watched him carefully. He had been taught from the time he was a little fledgling that Werewolves were nearly as dangerous to a vampire as an ANGEL. They were vicious and bloodthirsty...and because they could still think as a human...it meant they could plan and strategize...not to mention that their greater brute strength made them even more powerful than the strongest vampire.

He had been curious though...What had the Werewolf been doing within the village? Judging from his position...it could be considered that he had been staking out the house in front of him and...waiting patiently? For what? Maybe...

He stopped in the process of sending a quaint little gazebo to a smoldering heap and looked back in the direction of the house that had been closest to the woods where the werewolf had been. Could it hurt to go back and investigate? The worst that could happen is that he would be gone right? Antonio ran a hand through his hair before scooping up some of his precious delicate flames and whispering to them sweetly.

"Dance and burn little darlings. Burn everything in sight. Let nothing slow you down. Water may try to conquer you but only the strongest of it will succeed. You will live...and you will destroy. Dance and burn little darlings."

He let the flames float away on the breeze before he took off...faster than he previously had been going...back to the house.

~~~A.N.G.E.L~~~

The house had been consumed in flames quicker than any of the occupants had expected. Elizabeta had made desperate attempts to quench it, but conjuring the twin ANGELS had left her magic severely drained...not to mention that the second beer she had downed had messed slightly with her senses. Plus, she could argue vehemently, this fire seemed to have a mind of its own that went against what a normal fire should do. Lovino had cursed at the blaze for 'laughing at him' and Feliciano had clutched trembling hands to his face from fear of the elemental blaze.

It was Feliciano's reaction that had given the young magician her first realization. The fire was elemental...that meant that it had been started by one of two sources...a fellow magician that possessed a fire gift or...a Vampire. Given that she had done nothing to get on any magician's bad side and was good friends with most of the ones in the village...she had to conclude that it was indeed a Vampire behind this attack.

Once she had made this realization she could only assume that that was why the fire was blocking all exits from her house. She had managed to use a certain amount of ice and water magic to get herself and the two ANGELS back into the living room but that was as far as they could go. The front door was being protected by dancing flames and all of the windows crackled and threatened to shatter from the heat they were under. Feliciano had placed a hand on the glass, before she could stop him, and had leapt back with a start, cradling his seared hand. Lovino, of course, added insult to injury by boxing the boy's ears and calling him an idiot. Elizabeta determined that she would have to teach the older ANGEL some manners...of course that would only be possible if she could get all of them out of the inferno...

Feliciano's scream broke her thoughts as she became aware of the new presence in the room. Shattered glass clung to the fur of a large blond wolf that had, apparently, just come crashing through the window closest to where the twin ANGELS were cowering. He stared at the two with a calculating look before turning his...piercing blue eyes...onto herself. Elizabeta took in a deep breath and gazed back steadily while desperately thinking of a spell that she could use to distract the creature. _What is a wolf doing here in the middle of a fire in the first place unless..._

"Werewolf!" she gasped. She had not had any dealings with a Werewolf since Rod and Gil had left but...She looked closer at this one and let out a breath of relief.

"Ludwig." She took a hesitant step towards the wolf who continued to look at her before turning his head to look over his shoulder at the broken window. It was a clear gesture that they needed to go, and the sooner the better.

Liz nodded and came over to scratch his ears...which she knew he generally hated, but she enjoyed making the stoic blond uncomfortable. Ludwig let out what could only be a sigh and looked at her meaningfully and then at the window again.

"Yes yes, I know we should go but...we have to take them too."

She gestured at the two ANGELS who were watching the exchange with...surprise...curiosity...suspicion...and...something she couldn't quite identify on Lovino's face...instant dislike?

Ludwig turned his gaze onto the two ANGELS and growled. Feliciano, who had edged closer to the wolf, let out a squeak of alarm and hid behind his brother once more. Ludwig blinked at the strange behavior the ANGEL had displayed and cocked his head.

Elizabeta smiled in understanding.

"Yes Ludwig they're not like normal ANGELS...not at all in fact. The one has a temper to be sure and his mouth puts even your brother's colorful language to shame but...they're...different. They're not a threat to you and...though I wasn't awhile ago...I've become quite fond of them."

Ludwig blinked at the two ANGELS again before he lowered his head in admittance and turned back to Elizabeta. With great dignity, he crouched on the floor and waited for the magician to climb on.

Elizabeta beckoned to her two AGELS before climbing onto the strong wolf's back. Instantly Feliciano leapt forward and did the same despite the protests of Lovino...who was glaring daggers at the wolf...instant dislike indeed.

"Lovi come on!" the younger ANGEL called desperately as he felt the wolf's muscles tense in a desire to bolt back out the window.

"Not on that thing!" Lovino shouted back, coughing slightly from the smoke that seemed to have decided that it wanted to join the party at last.

Ludwig stared at the ANGEL with great patience before he decided to speak. He hoped that, while these ANGELS were different from normal, they would still have the ability of communicating with animals that all possessed.

"_You would rather burn little one?"_

Lovino snapped at that and leapt forward onto the infuriating wolf's back.

"I'm not little." He muttered and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist so he wouldn't have to clutch to the wolf instead.

Ludwig sighed with a slight smile before he turned and sprang back through the blaze and the shattered window.

~~~A.N.G.E.L~~~

Lovino could sense that someone was watching them almost as soon as they were out in the open. He whipped about in a desperate attempt to try and locate the _threat _that was making his skin crawl with complete unease. But try as he might his eyes couldn't pick out anything unusual...apart from the entire village being consumed by, what appeared to be, several different fires...except...there! His eyes locked onto a figure crouched in the trees that they were heading towards.

"Stop you stupid wolf!" He shouted and squeezed his legs against the creatures sides like you were supposed to with a horse...how exactly he knew that...not the time to think about that.

Ludwig did as commanded and slowed his pace to a standstill and whirled back to stare at the ANGEL.

"_What do you sense? Or was there no good reason for making me stop?"_

Lovino growled at him and slid off of, taking his brother with him and forcing the younger ANGEL behind him. Even throughout the command and dismounting he had never once taken his eyes off the figure who was watching him as well with...well he couldn't exactly place it. While Lovino's eyes were sharp like a bird's, even they couldn't fully penetrate into the dazzling emerald gaze that was leveled at himself. It appeared that the figure took no interest in Elizabeta or the wolf, or even...thank goodness...his brother. His gaze was fixed onto Lovino solely. And the reason behind it...Lovino had absolutely no idea.

~~~A.N.G.E.L~~~

The ANGEL was mesmerizing and completely different than any other he had ever seen. From his lovely auburn brown hair...just slightly darker than the other ANGEL he appeared to be protecting with magnificent falcon wings, to his challenging and calculating grass green eyes. In fact everything about the ANGEL was way off from what a normal ANGEL should have been and...Antonio found himself in complete awe and appreciation of the difference. So much so that...he made a split decision that went completely against everything he should have stood for and upholded.

With as much speed as he dared to spare, considering the flight back to the cathedral, Antonio leapt nimbly from the tree and streaked straight for the ANGEL. He easily avoided the Werewolf's teeth and claws as he tried to snap at him and grabbed the ANGEL under his armpits hoisting him up and away.

The startled ANGEL struggled at first and thrashed dangerously until Antonio managed to get a better grip on him and sunk his teeth into the boy's skin. Instantly the ANGEL became paralyzed and the strong vampire was able to maneuver him into an embrace as he headed back towards his current home on hummingbird like bat wings.

~~~A.N.G.E.L~~~

Feliciano stared after the retreating figures in complete shock. Lovino's abduction had happened so fast that he hadn't been able to do anything about it but now...

He spread his wings in a desperate attempt to take after them and retrieve his poor fratelo, ignoring the vast quantity of singed and blackened feathers that had resulted from the fire. Until a gentle but firm hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned with teary eyes to Elizabeta who looked back at him sadly.

"It'll do no good Feli. A Vampire is dangerous and I don't want to lose you as well."

Feliciano bit his lip and shook his head.

"Then he's...he's basically...dead?"

Elizabeta turned away so she didn't have to see his anguished face as she whispered a confirmation.

"I'm sorry."

The ANGEL fell to his knees and wailed mournfully tearing at the smoldering grass beneath him. He would have remained that way, ignoring Elizabeta's attempts of comfort and insists that they had to move away from the blazing village, except that soft breath ruffled his hair and a gentle cold nose pressed against his shoulder. He looked back through blurred eyes into a differnt pair of sympathetic sharp blue eyes. The wolf gazed at him briefly before nosing him again and giving a command.

"_We have to move little one. There will be a time and a place to mourn him, but it is not here...it is not now."_

Feliciano whisked an arm across his eyes and nodded with a slight smile.

"Vee, all right. If you say so." He got shakily to his feet with a little bit of help from the wolf before he climbed onto his back and threw his arms around his neck, "Thank you."

The wolf nodded and smiled before he barked sharply at Elizabeta.

The magician gave one final look at her destroyed home before she sighed and took her place behind Feli.

"Take us to your pack Ludwig...I can't say that I expect to be given a warm welcome but..." she gritted her teeth, "I'd rather go there than face my superiors questions and interrogation...especially where my ANGEL is concerned."

Ludwig simply nodded again before taking off with all the speed that his powerful legs could manage.


	6. Chapter 2: What Happened in New England

~*~What happened in New England~*~

"All right..." Alfred sighed and stared at the two figures before him. The shyer sat poised and ready to listen, still clutching that strange bear that had been conjured with him. Arthur on the other hand was glaring away from him with his arms crossed. Well he supposed that the ANGEL had a right to be a bit annoyed...Alfred had bodily dragged him away from the table and forced him to sit on the couch...there were now deep gouged nail marks in his good dining room table from where Arthur had tried to stop himself from being moved. Alfred sighed and shook his head before continuing, "I've decided that I'm going to let you stay and be my personal ANGELS."

Arthur snorted.

"Like hell I am."

Alfred gritted his teeth; this guy was really trying his normally jovial nature.

"It's either stay with me or get caught and killed by the government for disobeying them. Your choice." He stated.

Arthur flinched at that and turned his flashing green eyes back on the magician for a few moments before he sighed and put his hands behind his head.

"Suppose you are the lesser of two evils. But get this now and get it well...I belong to nobody but myself, you hear me? Nobody."

Alfred stared back levelly at him and then nodded. "All right then. Good luck making yourself food and clothing. Oh the hot water heater is broken so I usually heat up my bath water using magic...but I'm sure you'll figure out a different way to. Oh and since you're an independent living under my roof I'll expect rent every month. About 400 should be enough I think." He nodded at the shocked expression that had crossed Arthur's face and turned his attention to the other ANGEL.

"Well then...uh what did you say your name was again?"

"Matthew." The boy said quietly.

"Right Matthew. If you don't object to being my personal ANGEL then how about I treat you to dinner tonight? I don't cook very often so there's not much in the house. I usually just order in or go out. How does some pizza sound?"

"I don't like pizza git." Arthur grumbled.

"Why are you telling me?" Alfred grinned turning back to the small blond, "What you like and don't like is your own worry. After all, you don't belong to anybody so you feed yourself right?"

Arthur glowered at him and gritted his teeth.

"How am I supposed to feed myself when you have nothing in the house for me to make?"

Alfred scratched his head.

"That's also your problem. Even the stuff that I do have in the house is mine and Matthew's. You have to get your own food. You're independent."

Arthur leapt off the couch fists clenched.

"How am I supposed to get anything to eat when I have no money to use?!"

"Personally I'd be more worried about being caught by the police and taken to the government for being a rogue ANGEL as soon as you step a foot far enough outside without something to hide your wings." Alfred pointed out calmly.

Arthur caught his breath in fear but quickly recovered and glared once more at the magician.

"You are a bloody git Jones! I can't survive like this!"

"I'm sorry to hear that." Alfred said not at all trying to hide his grin, "And I thought we would get along so well as _independent _roommates. Oh well, looks like I'll have to be incinerating your starved corpse with magic before the week is out. I'll be sure to intone that you were an _independent _ANGEL right up to the end in your eulogy."

With that final remark, and a salute to Arthur, Alfred teleported from the house.

Arthur was left staring at the spot where he had been, hands still clenched in fury.

"He won't really make me starve. He won't be able to keep that up. He has too much of a jovial nature."

"I don't know." Matthew said thoughtfully, "He seems the type that isn't used to not getting his way. I think he's capable of it if he's really that annoyed at you."

Arthur folded his arms and smirked in contempt.

"Well if he thinks these little threats are going to make me agree to be one of his _personal_ ANGELS then he's crazy. Why did you agree to it Matthew?"

"Actually I technically never did. He just assumed that I was and so he's treating me like a proper master should."

Arthur groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Now why the bloody hell didn't I think of that! I could be eating too when he gets back with the pizza then."

"I thought you said you didn't like pizza." Matthew said confused.

"I would say I don't like tea if I thought it would annoy that bloody magician." Arthur hissed through his clenched teeth.

~*~A.N.G.E.L~*~

"Hey Jones what brings you out tonight? Thought you were planning to make an ANGEL today, least that's what you were braggin' bout last time you were in here."

Alfred turned to face the smirking man leaning against the counter nearby.

"Hey Cornwall, yeah I just finished so I'm starved now." He grinned and winked.

Cornwall raised an eyebrow and his smirk grew more.

"Oho so you succeeded then? That's interesting coming from the magician that's never been able to conjure much of anything. Let alone get it to listen to you afterwards. Aint that dragon of yours still terrorizing the ASU Islands?"

Alfred's grin fell a bit and his palms started sweating.

"Yeah well, you know, I really prepared and was careful this time. Made sure everything was correct before I performed the actual summoning. In fact..." his grin returned though he was still sweating nervously, "I was so successful that I made two ANGELS."

Cornwall's grin fell and he shook his head.

"Yeah right Jones. I can accept you getting lucky and conjuring one ANGEL, but two...give me a break."

"It's the truth." Alfred insisted, getting defensive even while his mind was telling him to drop the subject lest it stray into dangerous waters and he reveal that the ANGELS were still with him.

Cornwall shrugged as a worker finally handed him a pizza box.

"Whatever Jones. You live in your little fantasy of lies all you want. I personally have to get this pizza home to my girl. Speaking of which...you ever gonna get another girlfriend soon?"

"Course I will!" Alfred nodded emphatically, "Just waiting for the right one to come along. I don't just want another fling like you. Who you with tonight? Met her just today I bet."

Cornwall glared at him and snarled before he stormed out of the pizzeria.

Alfred sighed in relief at finally having him gone and placed his order. He was grateful that Cornwall hadn't pressed him about further details on the ANGELS, but he still felt rather nervous that somehow his secret was going to be discovered.

~*~A.N.G.E.L~*~

Several minutes later as he was receiving his pizza, a young girl came running up to him.

"Hey there Shelby! Haven't seen you in a long time. How are your parents?"

The girl shook her head.

"No time for that Al. Listen, you've got to get home immediately."

Alfred stiffened in fear and his hands started shaking, but he tried to keep his voice light and jovial as he asked,

"Why is that Shelby?"

"Because there were some government military officials in here when you were having your conversation with Cornwall. They were whispering afterwards while staring at a screen. I wasn't able to catch their full conversation but I did here your name and the phrases "no ANGEL that I know of" and "best to investigate"."

Alfred froze instantly and his breathing became heavy.

"Here take it!" he shouted as he thrust the pizza box into Shelby's startled hands and then teleported back into his living room...just as a bullet wizzed past his head.

His heart tightened when he heard the shout of pain from behind him and another shout of panic.

"Arthur!"

He didn't dare turn around as he quickly conjured a magic shield against the other bullets now speeding towards him and the two ANGELS.

The military officials before him stared back at him with something akin to contempt and amusement.

"You'll never be able to keep that shield up against our anti shield bullets Alfred F Jones. Turn yourself in. You are under arrest for not complying with the rule of sending all created ANGELS to the government. And for not instantly killing those that happen to come out mutated." He sneered at the two unusual ANGELS as he said this last line.

Alfred was shocked. Kill them? He was supposed to have killed them if they weren't the correct form of ANGEL? But even they were ANGELS, they were still living creatures right? How could he just kill them in cold blood?!

Alfred dropped the shield and stood facing the government officials as they continued to smirk at him.

"Very good X Magician Jones. Now come with us..."

"Like hell I will!" he shouted at them before he turned around and threw himself on top of the two ANGELS, while chanting the transport spell under his breath.

Within moments the three found themselves on a sandy beach with the sun setting behind them.


	7. Temporary Hiatus

Sorry bout this. A new story idea just won't leave me alone so I have to give in to it and in the meantime my other stories are on hiatus. Don't fret, this isn't forever (I hope). And I am considering having challenges at the end of each chapter of the new story where the first person who answers correctly can request one of the other stories to be worked on (worked on mind you...not necessarily updated). Please forgive me and enjoy the new story.


End file.
